Machines Vs. Pups
Machines Vs. Pups is the second episode of the first season of Bob The Builder: Building On Faith. Summary While setting up the Sunflower Valley fair, the PAW Patrol arrives and decides to lend a paw, but them helping makes the machines jealous. Story Intro (The outside of Jim's Supply Yard is shown, as are two machines; one of them being a greenish-yellow skip loader named, well, Skip, and the other a light purple forklift named Trix.) Skip: Oh, uh, hi. I'm Skip, and this is my friend Trix. Trix: Hi, everyone! Welcome back to Sunflower Valley! Skip: Jim, they're here! Jim (from inside): Okay, I'll be right there! (Jim then comes outside, and we see that he is talking on a cellphone.) Jim: Yeah, so see you when I see you? Great. Well, gotta go. See ya. (hangs up) Sorry about that, kids. I was on the phone with my cousin Ryder. Skip: Here's today's letter, Jim. It's from Ruben Santiago in Dallas, Texas. (gives him the envelope) Jim: Thank you, Skip. (takes the letter out and reads it) "Dear Jim, my best friend Aiden just got this really cool new soccer ball for his birthday, and every time we play with it at the park, all my other friends seem to want to play with him and his ball more than they do with me and my own. I know that God doesn't want us to be jealous, but I can't help but feel so. What should I do? Your friend, Ruben." (stops reading) Well, Ruben, I know what you're going through, because my cousin Ryder and some special friends of his came over to Sunflower Valley once to help set up for the annual town fair, and Bob's machines got kinda jealous of them. Let me tell you about it. Machines Vs. Pups One morning at the yard, Moose and the machines were waiting for Bob and Wendy. "Man", Moose said, "I can't believe I've been a part of this team for a week." "We can't either", Scoop said. "We sure are happy to have you working with us", Roley said. "Thanks, guys", Moose said. Then, Bob and Wendy came outside. "Okay, team", Bob said, "we have a very special job today." "What is it", Scoop asked. "We're setting up the Sunflower Valley fair", Wendy said. Moose and the machines were happy to hear this. "I love the fair", Muck said. "Me too", Dizzy said, "all the prizes you can win." "And all the good food", Moose said, "there's fried cheddar jalapeno poppers, corn dogs, and also deep-fried oreos." The machines looked at him with weirded out looks. "Most fair food is deep-fried", Moose said. "Well, we better get going", Bob said, "there's a lot to do, and not much time to do it." Bob climbed onto Scoop, Wendy climbed onto Lofty, and Moose climbed onto Muck. "Okay, team", Bob said, "onwards and fixwards!" The team headed out to the Sunflower Valley fairgrounds, where Sumsy was unloading all sorts of items from Packer's flatbed. "Hello there, you two", Bob said. "Morning, Bob", Packer said, "we brought some of the fair stuff over here." "One, two, three", Sumsy said. "One, two, three", Moose asked. "One dunk tank, two boxes of stuffed animals, three booths", Sumsy said, "in total, that's six." "Nice", Moose said, "I see someone knows their numbers." "Thank you", Sumsy said. "There's more where that came from", Packer said, "we're off to collect another load." "We'll be back in a jiffy", Sumsy said. "Okay", Bob said. Packer and Sumsy drove away, and a few seconds later, a horn sound was heard. "Wow, that was quick", Moose said. "That wasn't Packer's horn", Bob said. "Then whose was it", Scoop asked. Then, a large 18-wheeled vehicle with a paw print logo on the side of it pulled up near them. "What kind of vehicle is that", Lofty asked. Then, the door to it opened, and out stepped a 10-year-old boy with gelled up brown hair and blue eyes who wore a white long-sleeved shirt, a red, white, yellow, and blue vest with the same paw print logo as the one on the vehicle on it, blue jeans, and blue and white shoes. "Hello", Bob said, "what can we do for you?" "My name's Ryder", Ryder said. "He's Jim's cousin", Moose said. "Oh", Bob said, "it's nice to meet you." "You too", Ryder said, "me and my pups are here for the Sunflower Valley county fair." "Pups", Wendy asked. Then, as if on cue, a German Shepherd, a Dalmatian, a Cockapoo, a mixed-breed pup, an English Bulldog, a Chocolate Lab, a Siberian Husky, and a Chihuahua exited the vehicle. "Wow", Scrambler said, "that's a lot of dogs for one kid." "This is the PAW Patrol", Moose said, "they work as a rescue team in Adventure Bay." "That's right, Moose", Ryder said, "and these are the pups who help get it done, Chase..." "Hello", the German Shepherd said. "Marshall", Ryder said. "Hi", the Dalmatian said. "Skye", Ryder said. "Hello", the Cockapoo said. "Rocky", Ryder said. "Hey, there", the mixed-breed pup said. "Rubble", Ryder said. "Hi, everyone", the English Bulldog said. "Zuma", Ryder said. "What's up", the Chocolate Lab said. "Everest", Ryder said. "Hello there", the Siberian Husky said. "And Tracker", Ryder said. "Hola", the Chihuahua said. "Rock and roll", Roley said, "talking dogs." "Just like Spud is a special scarecrow, these eight are special pups", Moose said. "That's right", Ryder said, "each one has a certain role on the team." "I'm the police pup", Chase said. "I'm the firefighter pup", Marshall said. "I help with emergencies in the sky", Skye said. "I recycle old stuff that could come in handy", Rocky said. "I work on construction jobs", Rubble said. "I help whenever there's a water emergency", Zuma said. "I handle mountain emergencies", Everest said. "And I help out with problems in the jungle", Tracker said. "Wow", Benny said, "that's some team." Then, Packer and Sumsy returned with more fare stuff. "We're back", Packer said. They then took notice of Ryder and the pups. "Oh, wow", Packer said, "who are these guys?" "The PAW Patrol", Moose said. "They're here for the fair", Muck said. "Oh", Packer said, "well, you're a little early." "Yeah", Sumsy said, "we haven't even finished bringing everything here yet." "Oh, we know we're early", Ryder said, "we were gonna camp out here in the PAW Patroller tonight." "Smart thinking", Bob said, "well, we better start building the fair." Then, Ryder got an idea. "You know, we could help you if you want", Ryder said. "Really", Bob asked. "Sure", Ryder said, "it looks like you've got a lot of work to do." "Well, if it's not too much trouble", Bob said. "Oh, it's no trouble at all", Ryder said, "right, pups?" The pups exited the large vehicle, which was revealed to be called the PAW Patroller, wearing their uniforms. "Right", the pups said. "No fair is too big, no pup is too small", Ryder said. "Well, alright then", Bob said, "I guess a little help wouldn't hurt." "Great", Ryder said, "I'll go give the pups their jobs." Ryder and the pups went into the PAW Patroller. "While they're doing that, let's make a start", Bob said. "Can we build it", Scoop asked. "Yes we can", Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Scrambler, Benny, Sumsy, and Packer said. "Uh, yeah, I think so", Lofty said. As the machines began work, Ryder and the pups went outside. "Okay, pups", Ryder said, "check and see if the team needs any help." "You got it, Ryder, sir", Chase said. Over on the grounds, Roley was flattening the ground, when he saw Rocky picking up some litter and throwing it into his recycling truck. "There we go", Rocky said, "better take this to the recycling center." Rocky got into his truck and drove away. "Wow", Roley said, "Rocky sure worked hard." Over on another part of the grounds, Scoop and Benny were clearing away rocks and branches that were in the way, and saw Rubble using his rig to do the same. "Hi Scoop, hi Benny", Rubble said, "thought I'd help with getting the fairgrounds clear for all the booths and snack stands." "Oh", Scoop said, "okay." Elsewhere, Bob was working on a carnival booth, and called out. "I need the back wall and roof for this booth", Bob said, "anyone free?" "I'll help, Bob", Skye said. Skye got into her copter and used it to carry materials over to Bob, while Muck and Lofty watched. "These pups are out-working us", Muck said. "Yeah", Lofty said, "they are." A little while later, Packer and Sumsy came back, with the latter having large pieces of metal in his trailer. "Hey, Bob", Packer said, "we've got the Ferris wheel." "Excellent", Bob said, "could I get a hand?" "Sure", Skye said, "I can unload it easy peasy." Skye used her helicopter cable to unload the Ferris wheel parts from Packer's trailer. "There we go", Skye said. "Come on, Sumsy", Packer said, "we've got to get the other rides." "Right behind you, Packer", Sumsy said. Packer and Sumsy left the grounds, and Bob looked at the wheel. "Could somebody move it over there, please", Bob asked. "I'll help", Rocky said. "Me too", Rubble said. "Same here", Everest said. Rocky, Rubble, and Everest used the forklifts, digging scoop, and grabber on their respective vehicles to move the sections of the Ferris wheel to where Bob had asked them to. "This is going to be tricky to put together", Bob said. "You could use my ladder to help when it gets bigger", Marshall said. "And I can fly up with my jetpack to help you in any way you need it", Skye said. "Thanks", Bob said, "you're all good pups." "Yes", Ryder said, "yes they are." The machines heard this and grew angry. "Hey, Bob", Scoop said, "we're going to go see if Packer and Sumsy need any help." "Okay, Scoop", Bob said, "but don't take too long." Scoop and the other machines left and got together where they made sure no one was listening. "Okay, guys", Scoop said, "I think we all know how we feel about those pups." "Yeah", Roley said, "they're stealing our thunder." "We're supposed to be the hard workers", Muck said, "not them." "I think we need to get rid of them", Scoop said. "Get rid of them", Dizzy asked. "Yes", Scoop said. "I'm in", Scrambler said, "but we'll have to make it look like it was an accident." "Not that kind of get rid of them", Scoop said, "we need to make them leave." "But how", Benny asked. "We'll make it look like they did a bad job", Scoop said, "if they did a bad job, Bob won't want them to help anymore." "Good thinking", Muck said. "Yeah", Scrambler said, "let's do it." But Lofty and Dizzy were unsure about this. "I don't know about this, Scoop", Dizzy said. "Me neither", Lofty said, "God wouldn't want us to be jealous." "I'm sure he wouldn't", Scoop said, "but I'm not about to be upstaged by puppies of all things." "Me neither", Muck said. "Oh, alright", Lofty said. "Great", Scoop said, "let's go." Elsewhere, the pups had just finished helping Bob with the Ferris wheel. "There we go", Bob said, "that ought do it." "I can't wait to ride on that thing when the fair opens tomorrow", Rubble said. Then, a snack stand fell down. "What was that", Moose asked. "Looks like one of those booths fell down", Wendy said. The pups were shocked to hear this. "How could that happen", Rocky asked, "I tightened the screws just right." Then, the roof to a carnival came collapsed. "I could've sworn that roof was secure", Marshall said. Before they knew it, other parts of the carnival began breaking. "What's happening", Chase asked. The machines showed up and went over to the pups. "Looks like you pups didn't do as good a job as it looked like", Scoop said. "But we did", Rubble said. Ryder then walked over to them. "Hey, guys", Ryder said, "what's going on?" Then, he noticed the damaged attractions. "Wow", Ryder said, "what a mess." "It looks like the pups didn't do it exactly right", Bob said. "But we did", Marshall said, "honest." "Pups, it's okay", Ryder said, "everyone makes mistakes." "But we can't afford any more mistakes", Bob said, "it'll be sundown soon." "Right", Ryder said, "I think we'll head over to the PAW Patroller and leave you all to your work." Ryder and the pups went to the PAW Patroller. "Ryder, we're telling you", Skye said, "we did it all just right." "Pups, you're not in trouble", Ryder said, "but we need to let Bob and his team work." "Okay", Chase said. Bob and the crew continued to work hard, and pretty soon, it was dark. "Man", Moose said, "this is hard work." "You said it", Wendy said. "Keep it coming, team", Bob said, "we're almost done." "But it's so much work", Muck said. "I know it is", Bob said, "but thanks to the PAW Patrol's mistakes, we've got to work extra hard if we want the fair to be ready by tomorrow." At that moment, Scoop began feeling guilty. "I don't think I thought this through very well", Scoop thought. A little while later, Bob, Wendy, and Moose finished up a booth. "There", Bob said, "all done." "Hey, what time is it", Moose asked. Wendy checked her watch. "10:00", Wendy said. Moose was upset to hear this. "How much longer is this going to take", Moose asked. "We just need to finish the repairs and set up the other attractions", Bob said. "It's too late for this, Bob", Moose said, "I need my sleep." "Sorry Moose, but we need all the help we can get", Bob said. Scoop saw this and became even more guilty. "We have to work late because of what I did", Scoop said, "I have to make things right." Scoop went over to Bob. "Hey, Bob", Scoop said, "do you have a moment?" "Sure", Bob said, "what's up, Scoop?" "Well", Scoop said, "it's about the PAW Patrol." "What about them", Bob asked. Scoop took a deep breath before he told Bob the truth. "They didn't mess up", Scoop said, "we sabotaged their work." Bob was surprised to hear this. "What", Bob asked. "It's true", Scoop said, "we were so jealous of them, that we wanted them to go away." The other machines approached him. "We're really sorry, Bob", Scrambler said. "It's not me you should be apologizing to", Bob said, "I think you'd better tell the pups you're sorry." "Okay", Scoop said, "we'll go do that right now." Scoop and the others went to where the PAW Patroller was parked, and he tapped on the door with his front digger, prompting Ryder to answer. "Hi Scoop, team", Ryder said, "what can I do for you?" "We just wanted to tell you something", Scoop said. "The pups did a great job working", Muck said, "we sabotaged them." Ryder was surprised to hear this. "Why would you do that", Ryder asked. "We were jealous that they were doing a better job than us", Roley said. "We're really sorry", Scoop said, "now we're working hard late at night." "I see", Ryder said, "I'll talk to the pups and see if they can help." "Really", Scoop asked. "Yes", Ryder said, "but first, I owe them an apology." "Thanks, Ryder", Scoop said. Scoop and the machines went back to the fairgrounds. "So", Bob asked. "We apologized", Scoop said, "and I think they're going to come and help." "That's great", Bob said. And at that moment, Ryder and the pups rode in on their vehicles. "Here we are", Ryder said, "we're here to help." "Great", Bob said, "there's lots to do." Moose walked over to Bob. "Does this mean I can go home now", Moose asked. "Yes, Moose", Bob said, "I think we can manage without you." "Great", Moose said, "I really need some sleep." "I'll give you a lift, Moose", Scrambler said. "Thanks, Scrambler", Moose said. Moose got onto Scrambler, and the latter took him off to his house. "Now then team, we've got to hurry up and get this done", Bob said, "can we fix it?" "Yes we can", Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Benny, and the PAW Patrol said. "Uh, yeah, I think so", Lofty said. The machines and pups worked together, and in no time, the fair was complete. "Wow", Rubble said, "this is gonna be one exciting fair." "You got that right", Dizzy said. "Well, we had all better get some sleep if we want to enjoy it", Bob said, "it's time to go home." Everyone went and got a good night's rest, and the next day, they were enjoying the Sunflower Valley fair. "Wow", Wendy said, "this is so much fun." "I agree", Bob said. Moose then walked over to them with some corn dogs. "Corn dogs, you two", Moose asked. "Yes please", Bob said. "Thank you", Wendy said. Then, they saw the PAW Patrol over at the game area. "Hey, guys", Bob said. "Hey there", Ryder said, "what's up?" "Nothing", Wendy said. "We just wanted to thank you for helping us last night", Bob said. "No problem", Ryder said, "whenever you're in trouble, and we happen to be here in the valley, just yelp for help." "You got it", Moose said. Bob thought for a moment, and an idea came to his head. "You know, in two weeks, we're going to have to take the fair down", Bob said, "do you think you could come by and give us a hand?" "We'd love to", Ryder said, "right, pups?" The pups all agreed with him. "Great", Ryder said, "now, it's time to enjoy the fair." And with that, everyone went around the fair, enjoying the fun food and games it had to offer. Outro Skip: Wow. That was really mean of Scoop and the other machines to do that to the pups. Trix: But at least everything worked out in the end. Jim: That's right, Trix. And Lofty was right too when he told Scoop that God doesn't want us to be jealous. (gets out his Bible) I have a verse from the book of Proverbs about this sort of thing. (turns to the verse and reads) "" A heart at peace gives life to the body, but envy rots the bones."- Proverbs 14:30". (stops reading) So you see, Ruben, I think you should do what God says and not be jealous of Aiden's new soccer ball and try to have fun with it along with him and the other kids. Well, that's it for now. Thanks again for visiting us here in Sunflower Valley. And always remember, God made you special and He loves you very much. Bye! Skip: See ya later! Trix: Buh-bye! The End Notes * This episode is the first of two things: :#The first episode to feature the PAW Patrol :#And the first where a character mentions the series' Christian theme. Category:Episodes